custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Noctus
Noctus was a Toa of Fire created by Hara Vel with Energized Protodermis. He later killed Hara Vel and attempted to conquer the continent of Onuuss. History Early Life Noctus was created by the Great Being Hara Vel, along with two other Toa, Cadun, and Nahrma, using Energized Protodermis. He was brought to Spherus Magna when Hara Vel took the place of Mata Nu. He watched over Zakaz, Metru Nui, and Karzahni. Life as a Guardian of Vel During Noctus's time as a Guardian of Vel, he rarely had to deal with groups trying to conquer regions or kill others. He instead spent most of his time training, often with Cadun or Nahrma. For about 1,000 years Noctus watched over Zakaz, Metru Nui, and Karzahni. Then, suddenly, he turned on Hara Vel and his fellow Guardians. He began to gather together an sall group of elite warriors, who he dubbed the Blackfire Knights, and he sent spies to watch the other Guardians. After sending Cadun to pursue a Makuta who supposedly attempting to infiltrate a Guardian outpost, Noctus told Nahrma to meet him as soon as possible. After taunting Nahrma about sending Cadun to his death, Noctus attacked her. But Noctus had underestimated Nahrma, and she nearly was able to defeat him before Noctus blinded her with a burst of flame. Noctus then proceeded to impale her with her own weapon. The Fall After slaying the other Guardians, Noctus proceeded to kill Hara Vel by unleashing a Nova Blast that destroyed the Mata Nui Robot's head, obliterating Metru Nui in the process. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. Meanwhile, in the depths of the Robot, which became known as the Abyss, Noctus began to gather a force of Rahi and Matoran mutated by seawater leaking into the Robot. Noctus and the surviving Blackfire Knights began to prepare to attack the surface. The First Abyssal Invasion After 500 years of preparation, the Demonic armies erupted onto the surface, led by Noctus, who had dubbed himself Nocturnus, who had been reconstructed and was now a enormous, incredibly powerful monstrosity. The Demons smashed and slaughtered their way through Onuuss, with the Avatars unable to stop their overpowering tide. Then, in the final lunge of the war, Nocturnus's armies overreached, and were lured into a trap constructed by the Avatars, and the majority of the Demons were killed. Nocturnus was sealed in an obsidian Obelisk were he would be unable to effect the outside world. The First Era of Peace and The Shadow War For the next 3,000 years Nocturnus remained trapped in the Obelisk, as Matoran and Toa labored to repair the damage inflicted in the First Abyssal Invasion. During this time period, Syverr discovered that the Obelisk Nocturnus was entombed in could be broken if, when the Avatars were sufficiently weakened, the Obelisk was hit with a concentrated blast of Shadow energy. At the end of the Shadow War, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus, and renew the battle against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, Nocturnus's forces pushed the Avatars back, forcing them to retreat ever closer to Nehriim. After the first few battles, however, the Avatar of War was able to seal off the Gateway that connected the Abyss to the surface, and the Demons were unable to open a second Gateway. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. Personality Noctus was grim and serious, rarely spending time on anything besides his work. He was also known for his distance from the other Guardians, typically avoiding them as much as possible. After his mutation and augmentation, Nocturnus remained somewhat the same mentally, but gained a more savage and instinctual mindset, often losing himself to his instincts. Tools and Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Noctus had a near perfect control over the element of Fire. He had more control over his powers, due to his special creation, than ordinary Toa, and could fly on thermal updrafts, as well as being able to create apparitions of flame to assault his opponents. After his mutation, Nocturnus gained several additional powers. Foremost among them was his Death Field, an aura which brought those killed near him back to life as zombies to fight alongside him. Nocturnus also gained enormous resistance to elemental powers. His control over Fire was replaced by Shadow, and he also was able to create fear in the hearts of his foes. As a Toa, Noctus carried an Ember Greatsword, through which he could channel his Elemental power. After his augmentation, Nocturnus used his massive talons to rip apart his enemies. Trivia * Noctus's mutated form is the largest MOC DarkStalker719 has ever built, measuring over 27 inches tall * Despite his lack of relevance to DarkStalker719's current writing projects, DarkStalker719 finds Noctus to be his greatest antagonist that he has ever created Category:Toa